<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was made for loving you by Tarosya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041371">I was made for loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya'>Tarosya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born to Be Wild [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prison Break, Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Self-Insert, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story к фанфику "Born To Be Wild"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born to Be Wild [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was made for loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Приуроченная ко Дню рождения Линкольна Барроуза высокорейтинговая сцена в реальности SOA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Tonight I wanna give it all to you.<br/>
In the darkness. There's so much I wanna do. Yeah.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes.<br/>
Feel the magic. There's something that drives me wild.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I was made for lovin' you baby,<br/>
You were made for lovin' me<br/>
And I can't get enough of you baby,<br/>
Can you get enough of me?</i>
</p><p>- Линкольн! Линк! С днем рождения! – Прокричала я, входя в автомастерскую.<br/>
Дождь, ливший целый день без перерыва и не думал переставать, к ночи зарядил с новой силой. Промаявшиеся весь день в клубхаусе парни давно разъехались по домам. Только Линк остался возиться с купленным сегодня старым Скайларком. Воспользовавшись погодой, он взял из мастерской эвакуатор, и сгонял в джанк-стор в Юкайаю, откуда вернулся с очередным полуржавым корытом, из которого совсем скоро сделает такую конфетку, что хоть на выставку раритетных машин отправляй.<br/>
Я тоже задержалась в офисе, ожидая, пока стрелки часов перевалят за полночь, отсчитывая новый день.<br/>
- Так завтра же… - Линк обернулся, оторвавшись от мотора, который он успел снять, и над которым колдовал весь вечер и уже полночи.<br/>
Скайларк стоял тут же, угловатый и какой-то весь квадратный, с поломанным радиатором, и побитыми круглыми фарами, красная краска кое-где пузырилась, и местами облезла.<br/>
- На часы посмотри!<br/>
Линк поднял левую руку привычным жестом, чтоб действительно посмотреть, который уже час, но часов на нем не оказалось. Он обычно снимал их, работая с машинами, чтоб не стукнуть и не поцарапать.<br/>
- Ну по ходу хватит на сегодня. – Пробубнил Линк, взял с верстака замусоленную тряпку, принялся оттирать ею перепачканные машинным маслом руки. Но только еще больше размазал.<br/>
- Вот мне интересно… - Я подошла к Линку вплотную. Моя грудь почти касалась его, и чувствовала жар его тела, разгоряченного работой. – Ты сам знаешь, какой сексуальный, когда возишься со своими машинами?<br/>
Линк немногословен. И во время секса не болтает. Он скуп на комплименты. Грязные разговорчики это вообще не про него. Но стоит сказать ему нечто подобное, пусть даже это банальщина, он заводится с пол-оборота. Я увидела, как изменился его взгляд. Не стала ждать его первого шага, а встав на цыпочки, впилась в его губы поцелуем, сразу толкнувшись языком в его рот. Обвила его мощную шею руками. От Линка кисловато-терпко пахло потом, а еще машинным маслом и бензином. И я с наслаждением вдыхала этот запах.<br/>
Линк сгреб ладонью мою грудь, смял своими сильными пальцами, как я люблю. Машинное масло расползалось по белой футболке черными разводами. Я в ответ накрыла его пах ладошкой, потерла пальчиком шов ширинки, чувствуя, как дернулся твердеющий член.<br/>
Я успела легонько прикусить его нижнюю губу, до того, как Линк отстранился. Он смотрел мне в глаза совершенно диким взглядом, от которого лишь сильнее засосало под ложечкой от предвкушения, и возбуждение разливалось внизу живота. С грохотом Линк захлопнул поднятый капот машины. И я, догадавшись, чего он хочет, села на него, согнув одну ногу, и упершись в бампер. Но нет. Ухватив меня за талию, Линк рывком поднял меня с капота, развернул спиной к себе. Опустив руки на мои бедра, притянул, прижал вплотную мои ягодицы к своему паху. Я сама наклонилась. Эта старая машина с ровным почти параллельным земле капотом отлично подходила, чтоб по ней распластаться. Основа отломанной эмблемы вдавилась в живот. Линк терся об меня своим твердым членом, словно трахая через джинсы, и рычал зверем.<br/>
От мешающих джинс нужно было избавляться. Линк немного отодвинулся. Я услышала, как брякнула пряжка ремня, и вжикнула молния. Свои джинсы я, расстегнув, спустила до щиколоток. Тут же почувствовала, как пробегает холодок, трусики успели стать совсем влажными.<br/>
Линк подцепил пальцем резинку моих трусиков, пачкая их машинным маслом. Оттянул и отпустил. Шлепок вышел не особо приятным, но что за смешное хулиганство! Я было дернулась, но Линк удержал меня, положив широкую ладонь между лопаток. И я прогнулась сильнее в пояснице.<br/>
Линк протяжно застонал. Толкнулся сразу членом вовнутрь. Быстро и резко, полностью, на всю глубину. Я подкинула бедра ему навстречу, подмахивая. Но Линк, удержал меня на месте, сжав мои ляжки своими железными пальцами, оставляя на коже черные масляные следы.<br/>
Двигался он размашисто, засаживал мощно, заставляя меня сладострастно стонать. Навалился на меня всем телом, укрыл собой, укутал, словно показывая всему миру, что я только его. И вдобавок необузданно по-звериному прихватил мне шею зубами.<br/>
Не переставая с силой долбиться в меня, Линк просунул мне руку под живот, потянулся вниз к моей неприлично влажно хлюпающей малышке. Сгреб ладонью, принялся гладить, ласкать, перебить, при каждом движении задевая клитор. Кожа там нежная, тонкая, а пальцы у Линка шершавые, колючие от мозолей, перемазанные машинным маслом.<br/>
Меня вело от каждого его такого прикосновения. Изнутри поднялась теплая волна, разлилась по всему телу судорогами, заставив чуть ли не каждую клеточку сладко дрожать.<br/>
Эта дрожь мгновенно передалась Линку. И, сделав еще несколько глубоких движений, он кончил вслед за мной. Я чувствовала, как он толчками выплескивал в меня свою горячую сперму. Жаль, я не видела его лица…<br/>
Линк обессилено свалился на меня, еще сильнее прижимая к капоту Скайларка. Горячее дыхание обжигало шею. Мне нравилась уютная тяжесть его тела.<br/>
- А… твой… день… рождения… начался… вовсе… неплохо… - Тяжелые выдохи между словами, я все еще не могла отдышаться.<br/>
Линк, кажется, улыбнулся, зарываясь носом в мои коротко стриженые волосы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>